Blacksmith
The Blacksmith is where you combine items received from adventures, challenges, gifts, bosses and the clan inventory. Template: Name of the item, Attack/Defense, Required level, Cost to make, Required items. Required items marked with an asterix (*) means the item is not consumed when you craft the Blacksmith item. 'North Midgard.' Highland's Ranger {C}5/5 {C}Level 2 {C}1,000 coins {C}1x Scout + 1x Warrior Highland's Longbow 17/10 Level 2 1,000 Coins 2x Serpent Claw Blade + 1x Chainmail Armor Fine Light Axe 7/7 Level 5 500 Coins 2x Light Axe + 1x Knife Elite Serpent Claw Blade 46/42 Level 500 5,000,000 coins 35x Serpent Claw Blade Serpent Claw Blade (x35) 15/7 Level 500 1 coins 1x Elite Serpent Claw Blade + 1x Scout 'South Midgard' Ebony Knife 31/28 Level 15 10,000,000 coins 1x Pillager's Axe + 1x Pillager's Tunic Freya's Javelin {C}17/18 {C}Level 27 {C}8,000,000 coins {C}1x Morningstar + 2x Drakkar Plain Runner {C}17/18 {C}Level 30 {C}8,000,000 coins {C}1x Warrior Princess + 1x Assassin {C}Elite Cyclops Smash Club {C}47/42 {C}Level 600 {C}6,000,000 coins {C}35x Cyclops Smash Club Cyclops Smash Club {C}20/10 {C}Level 600 {C}1 coins {C}1x Elite Cyclops Smash Club + 1x Scout 'Aegir's Sea' Fine Fishing Drakkar 32/32 Level 60 60,000,000 coins 3x Fishing Drakkar + 1x Aegir's Amulet Farshot Bow {C}30/30 {C}Level 75 {C}80,000,000 coins {C}2x Tyr Bow + 1x Beowulf Sword Hurricane Master {C}25/21 {C}Level 75 {C}60,000,000 coins {C}1x Elite Hersir + 1x Aegir Guard Njord's Champion 26/22 Level 75 80,000,000 coins 1x Hurricane Master + 1x Royal Hersir 'Aegir's Passage' Hero's Warship 28/39 Level 100 125,000,000 coins 1x Undersea Chariot + 3x Tentacle Whip + 1x Byggvir Ale* Aegir's Trident {C}30/41 {C}Level 140 {C}175,000,000 coins {C}2x Aegir War Ship + 1x Hero's Warship + 2x War Elephant Land's End Sentinel {C}35/35 {C}Level 150 {C}200,000,000 coins {C}2x Hel Minion + 1x Hero + 1x War Boots* Forged Helmet {C}36/35 {C}Level 180 {C}100,000,000 coins {C}1x Fafnir Dragon Helmet + 2x Fenrir + 1x Viking War Helm* 'Vanaheim' Harvest Transport {C}43/43 {C}Level 240 {C}750,000,000 coins {C}1x Freyja's Sword + 1x Freyja's Armor + 1x Freyja's Tears* Cloudland's Guardian {C}27/28 {C}Level 240 {C}500,000,000 coins {C}1x Battle Etin + 1x Freyja's Follower + 1x Vanir Statue* Blazing Shield 38/38 Level 280 500,000,000 coins 1x Njord Hook + 1x Njord Ship + 1x Vanir Statue* Skyshine Blade 50/50 Level 300 1,000,000,000 coins 1x Thunderstoke Mace + 2x Minotaur Hoof Club + 1x Scroll of Vanir Knowledge* 'Niflheim' Ice Dart 45/45 Level 400 1,250,000,000 coins 4x Venom Dart + 1x Sword of Ice + 1x Shield of Ice Under Giant 25/28 Level 420 750,000,000 coins 2x Frost Giant + 1x Viking Axes* Reforged Sword of Sigmund 40/40 Level 460 750,000,000 coins 2x Broken Sword of Sigmund + 3x Yggdrasil Timber + 1x Golden Apple of Youth* Mistrunner 29/30 Level 480 1,000,000,000 coins 2x Vidar Berserker + 2x Ice Dwarf + 1x War Boots* 'Jotunheim' Fine Slith Blade 46/42 Level 520 2,000,000,000 coins 1x Thiazi's War Axe + 1x Nordic Crossle Pendant Goliath {C}30/31 {C}Level 580 {C}2,000,000,000 coins {C}2x Rock Giant + 2x Shapeshifter Giant's Blade 41/44 Level 600 2,000,000,000 coins 1x Surtr Fire Sword + 1x Giant Piranha + 1x Torch Giantsbane 46/46 Level 600 3,000,000,000 coins 1x Rock Giant Hammer + 1x Giant's Blade + 1x Blessed Oil 'Alfheim' Steel Sword '''49/44 Level 620 5 billion coins 1x Alfheim Dagger Set + 1x Viking Dagger* + 1x Skull Dagger* '''Ivory Elf 31/24 Level 640 4 billion coins 1x Battle Elf + Trickster Faerie Spear of Root Essence 42/45 Level 680 3.5 billion coins 2x Magic Root + 2x Alfheim Map + 1x Iwaz Rune* Elite Lobster Hook Whip 42/48 Level 700 7 billion coins 18x Lobster Hook Whip Elven Silkcloth Garments 41/49 Level 700 4 billion coins 2x Elven Thread Roll + Elf Chain 'Nidavellir' Cavernshake Hammer 48/48 Level 740 8 billion coins 2x Dwarf Hammer + 2x Andvarinaut + 1x Freya's Tears Legendary Serpent Claw Blade 51/51 Level 750 75 million coins 6x Elite Serpent Claw Blade Cavern King 31/32 Level 760 8 billion coins 1x Balder Protege + 2x Sorcerer Elf Blood Spewer '''(35/38) Level 760 10 billion coins 1x Cavern King 1x Dwarven Berserker '''Noxious Giant Spider 49/49 Level 780 8 billion coins 2x Giant Spider + 1x Ledhrbraka Armor + 1x Poison Arrows Elite Tentacle Whip Level 800 8 million coins 35x Tentacle Whip 'Muspell' Inferno Ship 53/53 Level 820 12 billion coins 1x Dragon Fire Shield + 1x Dragon Fire Sword + 1x Drakkar Figurehead Starfire Hammer 53/53 Level 840 120 billion coins 1x Blazing Sword + 1x Blazing Armor Fire Fiend 37/37 Level 840 12 billion coins 3x Fire Troll + 1x Blazing Giant + 1 x Torch Hellfire Chariot 1/1 Level 900 15 billion coins 50x Fire Wing Suit + 50x Fire Chariot 'Helheim' Elite Minotaur Hoof Club '''55/48 Level 900 9 million coins 35x Minotaur Hoof Club '''Legendary Cyclops Smash Club 56/56 Level 900 90 million coins 6x Elite Cyclops Smash Club Poison Stroke 57/57 Level 930 20 billion coins 1x Hel's Blade +1x Hel's Tunic + 1x Poison Arrows Elite Yeti Ice Sword 48/55 Level 1,000 10 million coins 35x Yeti Ice Sword Legendary Lobster Hook Whip 58/58 Level 1,050 105 million coins 6x Elite Lobster Hook Whip Shadow Guard 30/36 Level 1,080 15 billion coins 1x Legendary Scout + 1x Veteran Warrior + 1x Viking War Helm Underworld Dragon Boat 50/50 Level 1,100 16 billion coins 1x Underworld Longship + 1x Legendary Knife + 1x Drakkar Figurehead Giant Tusked Boar 52/52 Level 1,140 20 billion coins 1x Underworld Boar + 1x Underworld Blade + 1x Battle Swine Elite Rock Tunic 60/55 Level 1,200 12 billion coins 32x Rock Tunic Legendary Tentacle Whip 63/58 Level 1,200 120 million coins 6x Elite Tentacle Whip 'Vingolf' Goddess Crafted Armor 59/64 Level 1,280 28 billion coins 1x Ice Shield + 1x Celestial Cloak Blade Mistress 53/48 Level 1,320 28 billion coins 1x Frost Princess + 1x Champion + 1x Northern Knot Charm Legendary Minotaur Hoof Club 58/65 Level 1,350 135 million coins 6 x Elite Minotaur Hoof Club Elite Magic Dust 55/60 Level 1,400 14 million coins 32x Magic Dust Legendary Yeti Ice Sword 65/65 Level 1,500 150 million coins 6x Elite Yeti Ice Sword Skyforged Blade 54/53 Level 1,560 20 billion coins 1x Fine Armament + 1x Legendary Blade + 2x Poem of a Champion Skymaiden 31/37 Level 1,600 20 billion coins 2x Goddess + 1x Sacred Well